


He's Mine

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Furry, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rook and Scout fight over Ben, and it shows that he isn't just clueless about girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Rook has what humans call a crush on Ben. He'd always admired Ben before he met him, and no not the Ben on the tv show, he did think that's what he looked like, but it was his actions and heart that he truly admired.

Those feelings only grew stronger while working with him. He did worry when others got to close to Ben, the brunette didn't know his people's way of courting and he thought someone might take Ben away from him.

When Ben met Scout, Rook felt his possessive native truly come out. He knew Scout had feelings for him. He had Ben 10 plushie, and slept with it every night during training. Rook thought when he got stationed on his home planet, he wouldn't have to worry but here they are.

Scout was keeping close to Ben at all times, he claimed it was to protect him, but Rook wasn't fooled. Whenever Ben wasn't looking the loboan would take a look at his ass, or he would take a whiff of his hair.

Rook felt a growl rumble through his chest. “Are you growling?" Rad asks looking at him up and down.

He blushed and quickly looked away. “No of course not!"

“Uh huh," it wasn't any of his business in the end. Rook turned his gaze back to the two, feeling more and more jealous. They were just sitting next to each other and talking, but when Scout placed his hand on Ben's something inside him snapped.

He walked over there, lifted him up, he sat down in his spot and placed Ben to his right, separating the two. Ben blinked at the odd behavior. “Rook, is something wrong?"

“No, nothing at all," he said trying to look as calm as possible. Scout narrowed his eyes, the feline like alien had separated him and Ben. He knew Rook had a thing for Ben, but since they were both unmarked, he figured they were just friends so he hard a shot with the young hero.

“Okay, well anyway, I packed some cookies do you guys want some?" He got the cookies and sat between the two. Scout gave Rook a haha look. “Yes I'd love some," the loboan said and Ben gave him a cookie and placed one into his own mouth. Scout ate his cookie while throwing his smirk at Rook.

“I would like a cookie as well," he grabbed his chin and turned him to face him, he bit the cookie that was sticking out of Ben's mouth, their lips brushed ever so slightly and Rook broke the cookie in half, he ate the cookie, and he shot Scout a triumphant look. “Rook, your supposed to take a cookie from the bag," he said offering him the bag. “I see, thank you," he said and grabbed a cookie from the bag.

Ben had a cookie and Scout noticed he had crumbs on his cheek. “Ben, you got some crumbs on your cheek, I'll get them for you," he held his chin and licked his cheek, tasting his crumbs. He touched the spot where Scout licked him, as Scout smirked at Rook who was glaring at him in jealousy. “You could have just told me." He rubbed his cheek. ´Man alien guys are weird.'

“I'm gonna see if Rad or Hobble want some," he got up and the two waved him off, once he was out of sight, the two whipped to each other glaring. “Back off," Blonko warned, almost hissing. “No way, he is unclaimed, you had your chance and you blew it, you back off!"

Their intense glares had sparks flying between them. “I have not been rejected he is mine to claim!"

“You've been his partner for how long? You brought him here, and I'm not letting my chance slip away like you did," Scout said growling.

“I am taking things slow, I do not wish to upset him, if all you want to do is fuck go find another loboan to rut with!" He hissed, glaring at the other male.

“Ben will be mine, I'll fight you for him if I have to!" Their instincts felt the dominant urge to claim and defend their would be mark.

-x-

Ben gave some cookies to Hobble, and sat down near Rad. “Are Rook and Scout okay they are acting strange," Rad snorted and Ben looked at him. “What?"

“You really don't get it? It is so obvious," he said, and snatched a cookie from the bag.

“Come on tell me!"

Rad smirks. “They want to fuck you!" He said, flat out and he caused Ben to blush. “Wait a minute, you mean I have a shot with them?!" He said, a smile forming. “I thought Rook was straight, and Scout well I didn't think he'd want me at all me being human and all," his smile turned into a smirk. “I got an idea!" He said and walked away. Rad ate another cookie. "Good luck monkey," he said, and he went back to work.

Ben returns to see the two males grappling. “He is mine!"

“No he's mine!" Scout growled back. The two were evenly matched, Ben could help but chuckle at the two. “Hey guys," he called and the two stopped fighting and quickly parted. “So what are you guys doing?"

The two couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in his green eyes. "We are um..." The two looked from each other to him. “Just having a friendly sparring match, that is all," Rook said, and Scout nodded.

“Oh, and I thought you guys might have been fighting over me," in that one sentence they knew they were busted. They blushed and quickly looked away from him. “I hope this does not upset you, I did not want you to find out in such a childish way."

“Well I'm not mad that you guy like me, but why are you fighting?"

“I wish to claim you as my mate, and so does he!" His partner explained. “We both had a crush on you when we were in the plumber academy, but Rook got to be your partner, so I thought I didn't have a shot with you anymore. When you arrived here unmarked I knew I had a shot with you."

“I see," he guessed first claim was important, to them. “Well then, I think I have a way to settle things for us," he began and as he spoke he began to strip, first his jacket and shirt. Their eyes were glued in Ben, as his bare skin became exposed to them. He kicked off his shoes, but kept his socks on, he undid his pants and dropped them revealing his light green boxers. By this point the alien boys were rock hard, their pants painfully confining their arousal. “If you both wish to claim me first," he pulled down his underwear, the garment tugged down his manhood and when it went low enough, his hard 8 inch long cock sprang up, bobbing a little in the air.

Rook and Scout gulped, as the boy's arousal musk hit them. Their cocks throbbed in their confines, and Scout was drooling. Ben smiled and he turned around, leaning forward a bit and sticking his ass up, he reached back and spread his cheeks exposing his tight virgin pucker. “Then if you both claim me at the same time, you both will be my first!"

Blood erupted from their noses, they fell back in a daze. Their cocks threatened to rip from their pants. “Guys!" Ben gasped and ran over to them, they were okay just a little dazed. He slid his hands down their bodies, to cup their hard bulges.

He undid their pants and gasped as their arousals sprang free, almost angrily, they twitched a bit before settling down. Ben's green eyes marveled at their manhoods; Rook's was 8 inches long, but was more curved than his own, he was blue in colour and he tip was pink, the foreskin covered most of the head, his balls were furry and had black stripes over them. Scout was big at least 10 inches long, and was very thick, his balls were also furry and unlike Rook he had a sheath. Both of them had a rich musky scent.

Deciding to have a bit of fun, he began caressing their huge cocks, he leaned over and took Scout's arousal into his mouth, his hand moved down to fondle his huge furry balls. Then he switched to Rook, he kissed and licked along the curved length. While he serviced him he pumped Scout, he switched back and forth never letting the two have a minute of rest.

The pleasure stirred the two out of their daze, they moaned and bucked into Ben's grasp. “Ben!" They moaned, their felt heat coil up inside them unable to resist Ben's skilled touch and mouth.

The cocks twitched, before they spilled their seed all over Ben's face, one shot into his mouth. Ben moaned at the taste, the alien boys quickly bowed before him apologising for their lack of control. Ben just chuckled, he didn't mind but he was still hard and wanted some release as well.

They came up to him and began nuzzling his arousal, letting out pleased noises from the scent of his musk. They began licking his length, Scout giving long licks over him, while Rook kissed and sucked on spots of the delicious manhood.

´He's so mine!' Scout thought as he ran his tongue from base to tip earning moans from the brunette.

´He is mine!' Rook thought as he sucked on a spot of Ben's manhood leaving a light hickie.

´They're so mine!' He thought as he petted them both, guiding them as they serviced him. He came moaning both their names and his seed splashed over them. Spurt after spurt rained down on the pair. They had scent marked each other, and for their alien instincts that was good for now.

Ben's virginity would remain intact for another time, for now the three rested together blissful and spent, a bond growing between them.

Rad looked at them and sighed. “Hopeless red spots," he finished off the cookies and got back to work.

End


End file.
